Seraphina Holt (OC)
Character Background Seraphina Holt, better known as Sera, is the younger sister of Katie (Pidge Gunderson) and Matt Holt. She is also the youngest child of Sam and Colleen Holt. She is from Earth and has a similar intelligence to that of Pidge. However, she uses it mainly to learn out the old history of the Galra and other aliens and learns how to speak their language so the team can decode anything written in it. She also memorized almost every planet in the known universes and uses that knowledge to help direct her team of where to go. After the Galra had attacked and the group and saved Shiro, Sera had secretly followed them onto the Blue Lion, where they had entered Arus and met Allura and Coran. She had seen Pidge's drawings and plan to rescue Matt and her father, so she had secretly been attending the Garrison the whole time without Pidge being aware. Upon arrival, Pidge learned of her being there and grew angry of Sera following them there, as Sera would maybe blow Pidge's cover. However, she was allowed to stay. Later on, after they had found the rest of the lions, a new lion, the purple lion was discovered aboard a Galra ship, hence naming Sera the Purple Paladin of Voltron. She is a dedicated member of the team and works to keep the galaxy safe. Character Appearance Sera is very short in stature, only being around 5'1. She has long brown hair which is often worn in a braid, she has fair skin and freckles, and she has brown eyes. For her normal wear, she will wear a blue and purple striped sweater, black pants, and blue sneakers with purple laces. She also likes to switch between wearing a purple or blue scarf. Her uniform is white with purple lining, looking identical to the rest of her teammates. Her helmet is white with purple lining. Her bayard reveals a purple bow and arrow. When shot at someone, it shocks them with small waves of electricity. Personality and Interests Sera is highly intelligent, and enjoys reading, learning the history of planets and aliens, and learning the maps and locations of the many universes. Like her lion who is the torso Voltron, she is protective and has a strong heart to be loyal to her friends and family. This often can get her in trouble though, as she may even go as far as to sometimes protecting the enemy who she thinks may be innocent. Though she is smart, she puts her heart before her brain. Sera believes in minimal violence and tries to avoid combat when she can during battle, and instead, tries to work things out through words. Sera can also be highly sensitive, getting upset if being insulted or teased. As the youngest of the group, she has a happy go lucky attitude that she always keeps around, keeping her friends spirits high during the worst of times. Since she is the youngest, her skills her often undermined, so she strives to impress the team. She is also very protected over and even getting a scratch will cause everyone to go into nurse mode. Sera is a loyal member of Voltron and believes universal peace can and will be achieved. Purple Lion The purple lion is the torso of the Voltron and like Sera is also slightly smaller than the rest of the lions. It binds the Voltron together and is heavily armored so it can't break apart. It is able to blast a lightning chain, shoot lasers, and shoot an arrow which can shock a spaceship. The purple lion was the last lion found aboard a Galra spaceship, and it was a newly discovered lion, as Allura was not even aware it existed. Quote "The purple lion is kind and protective, binding the lions together to form one. Sera, as the Purple Paladin, you bind your teammates together so they don't tear apart. You will pilot the purple lion." - Allura Abilities of the Purple Lion The purple lion is not very agile, but is very strong and can take a great deal of damage. It can also hide easily in places. Abilities Sera is very smart, so she is able to navigate and memorize maps of the universes, learn the languages of aliens, and recite the history of aliens. Though she is short, she makes up for it in strength. She could take a six-foot alien and beat them in strength. Sera always gets back up on her feet and is strong enough to take a few kicks and scratches. However, she is incredibly slow and tires out quickly when running. Her most impressive ability is being able to talk to alien enemies without any fear. She also has a knack for bringing people together. Relationships '''Shiro: '''Sera has high respect for him, and he is the leader of the Paladins. However, when her heart takes over, she will question his choices if they seem too harsh or violent. Ever since they found him after he got lost, Sera thinks Shiro asks strangely. '''Keith: '''Sera has a rocky friendship with Keith. Though she does care about him, she thinks he can be way too violent and gets extremely scared when he grows angry. She tries to keep their talks as short as possible and tries to not set his temper off. However, she respected him when he was the leader, and is now sad that he left Voltron. '''Pidge (Katie): '''Sera looks up to her older sister for being a smart, and daring hacker. Before Sera joined Voltron, she thought Pidge was amazing for being the only girl on the team. They have an unbreakable bond and care deeply about each other. '''Lance: '''Sera thinks Lance can be very cocky and annoying, as he flirts with many girls. However, after learning of his insecurities, she grew empathy for him, and always remembers to remind him that he is important. They have a close sort of brother-sister bond, as Lance is protective of her. '''Hunk: '''Sera and Hunk are best pals. They have many things in common, like having good hearts. Sera grows a small crush on Hunk but thinks that it will pass, eventually. '''Allura: '''Sera thinks of Allura as a mother figure, since she is the oldest female she has been around since she left Earth. Allura is constantly checking to make sure Sera is okay. Sera loves to talk to Allura and views her peaceful nature that she often uses as something to admire about Allura.She was thrilled when Allura got the Blue Lion and joined Voltron. '''Coran: '''Coran is Sera's father-figure in space. He kind of reminds her of her own father, funny and caring. Overall, they have a great relationship. '''Matt Holt: '''After a few months of being with Voltron in space, Sera gave up on finding Matt. When Pidge left on a solo mission and came back, Sera was ecstatic and emotional to see her older brother was found and back. Though they may not be as close as Matt and Pidge, they have an unbreakable bond. Extra Info *Sera replaced Pidge as the youngest member of the Paladins and became the second female to join the Paladins. *She can recite over 5,000 planets, 40,000 locations, and she can read and speak 20 different alien languages. *Her favorite food is peaches, but she tolerates alien food. *She can sometimes be stronger than Hunk. *Sera and Pidge can bicker a lot when it comes to tech talk. *Sera, like Pidge, wants to know where her father is located. *Sera is 13 years old, so she is only a year younger than Pidge. Category:Voltron OC Category:Paladin Category:Purple Paladin Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Missette's OC Category:OC Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Team Historian Category:Team Navigator Category:Alien Language Expert Category:Intelligent Category:Reader Category:Protective Category:Good-hearted Category:Sensitive Category:Youngest Category:Loyal Category:Strong Category:Peaceful